fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Colleen, Marianna, and... Tsunamis?
It was a bright, 85 degree sunny Thursday afternoon in Stormguard, Cultivation Center, Tokyo. It is just after school in Peachtree Garden, located adjacent to Bell Stadium, home of the Tsunamis. Many people, especially people from nearby Adler Oberschule and Adler Grundschule, hang out there for various purposes, for playing soccer, basketball, football, baseball, to cool down in the cooling stations in the summer, festivals etc. "Ahhhh, what a nice day. Just hanging out in the shade in this scalding hot day." Colleen Lane, the brunette girl from Adler, says to herself. Colleen, in her school uniform, relaxes next to a tree in the hill in Peachtree Garden, sipping Pepsi and reading the Cultivation Center Times daily newspaper. The title read "STORMGUARD TSUNAMIS SEASON OPENER TOMORROW!" With sub-title reading "Stormguard opens season against Big Green." Big Green refers to the Stormguard Park Green Blossoms, for the team's all green jerseys and the fans wearing green to the games. "Go Tsunamis." says Colleen. She looks towards the fountain in the center of the park and she notices a familiar face. "Alright, it's Bernie Van Der Berg! Now's my chance to score!" She gets up and runs down the hill, but she trips on a 6 year old boy's foot, falls down, and rolls all the way down a hill. "Ow." She moaned in pain. "That's not stopping me though." She gets back up and approaches the karate club leader, who is in his baseball warmup uniform. "Hi Bernie! I'm Colleen Lane from Adler and I think you're so hot!" "Uhh, Thanks." nervously said Bernie. He blushes. "I hear you're trying out for the Tsunamis." Colleen says. "Of course. As much as I love karate, baseball is my real passion. I've been following Hideki Matsui and he's my favorite player." "Really? Paul O'Neill is my favorite. Especially because he's Irish, and I think Irish guys are the hottest." She says as she sits down and crosses her legs. "I don't know how you feel about half-Dutch half-Japanese people, but apparently I'm hot and I take it as a compliment." Bernie says. He chuckles. "Duh, I wanted to have you as my boyfriend for the longest time." She blushes. "Sorry, Colleen, but you're not the right type for me, your ethnicity kinda turns me off. The Irish guys I met were drunk and unfriendly." He walks away. She hung her head and slouched her shoulders . "Well he rejected me even though my conversation plan went perfectly, but I'm not going to let that discourage me from trying again." She thought. P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: Operation CMT - Colleen, Marianna, and Tsunamis. Immediately after rejecting Colleen, Bernie meets up with Kokumotsu, Mario, Imani, Chad Pennington (son of Cliff Pennington), Taima and her brother, Akatsuki. Koku, Mario, Chad, Akatsuki were in the same warm up baseball jerseys, because they were getting ready for baseball tryouts. Mario was also wearing a Yankees shirt underneath because of her lost bet from Sunday. Imani was in a rainbow colored sleeveless dress and flat shoes, while Taima was wearing black jeans, a purple shirt with abstract graphics of samurais, purple heels, and a Phoenix Suns hat. Akatsuki, like her sister, is black haired and brown eyed, and even dresses the same way. "Hey, it's Bernie!" says Mario as he saw him. "Hey guys." Bernie says. "I just had this ugly girl named Colleen wanting to be my girlfriend. That's the same girl who was arguing with this other girl (Marianna Namath) and she pushed that girl across the cafeteria." "Well," Imani puts her hands on her hips. "That girl called Colleen ugly for no reason so I would have done the same to that girl if I were her." "That other girl you were referring to was Marianna Namath. She can become a jerk for some reason." Chad says. "I don't think I have noticed you, what's your name?" Imani asked. "Hey, I'm Chad Pennington, I am the son of Cliff. You may have heard about the P-Mart that was blown up. He was a cashier there." "Oh. Yeah I remember hearing about that on the Channel 6 news." Kokumotsu "I was there that day." said Agnese, wearing a lime green outfit and green sandals. She just arrived from her fashion company making perfumes. "Me and Kawasaki were buying extra coolers for the Mother's Day parade that Togarashi had. Then suddenly those 2 Canadian gangsters arrived and blew the place up. It was crazy." Nasubi, Shakira, Alumit, Karai, and Togy with their fairies arrive as well. They were still in their school uniforms. "Whoa." Koku said on her dress. "You look amazing Agnese. Completely stylish." "You know her Imani?" Chad asked. "Yeah, she's my older sister." Imani says. She opens her purse and takes out a CVAKI magazine. "She runs a fashion company called CVAKI with her girlfriend Keiko." "Oh I see, she's a lesbian. BTW, Whatever happened to BLOOM Magazine?" Agnese sighs. "Don't ask." Imani adds "Long story." Keiko gets out of the car and adds "Yeah, don't get me started on those unethical morons." Taima says "I used to be a long time fan of BLOOM Magazine, may how the mighty have fallen." She laughs. "You heard their CEO, Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura is involved in a sex scandal and he may be spending the rest of his life in the pen for 5 counts of sexual assault and rape?" Chad said. "Oh my god." Agnese says. "Thank GOD I left that pathetic company. He's nothing but a money hungry monster, and now sex crazed too." Akatsuki then notices Colleen crying and out of breath in the corner. "Oh this heat, and the stress. I can't deal with this anymore." She faints and Akatsuki runs to her aid. "Akatsuki?" says Taima as he wondered what he was going to do. She and the rest follow him. "Are you OK?" asks Akatsuki to Colleen. She doesn't respond. "Ok. Someone, get her an ambulance. Get her an ambulance!" Akatsuki implores them to call emergency. They responded quickly and send her to the hospital. Then Agnese notices another person feeling weak. It was Marianna Namath. She was wearing a dark blue sweater because she thought it was going to rain. "Are you ok?" Clementine says. Marianna cries. "I think I'm having a heart attack." "Hold on, I'll call on the paramedics to carry you out. You know, you shouldn't be wearing a sweater in this hot weather though." Agnese says, trying to pick her up, but Shakira stepped in and used telekinesis to move her to the stretcher and moved the stretcher to the ambulance truck. "Whoa, Shakira, I didn't know you can do that." Imani said. "Well, I guess it came with the other Precure powers." Shakira responded, and chuckled. All of a sudden, there were two crashing sounds. "Oh no, did you hear that?" Koku said. "Yeah, doesn't sound good at all." Milho said. Tulbaghia then simply said "Colleen. Marianna. They are in trouble!" Alumit adds "Let's check out what's happened guys." The others nod and run to the scene of the crash. Much to their dismay, it was the same two ambulances that was carrying the two girls. They crashed to a tree after nearly hitting a truck that was going to hit them on purpose. Heavy traffic ensued. The truck driver, dressed up in biker gang gear, got off and laughed. "We just love causing carnage." He then took off his jacket and black bandana to reveal himself. It was Gregory Robinson, better known as GGG from the notorious Canadian Bad Boys. "Whoa whoa there little children. I can't let you pass." He said as he put on his shades. He then took out a machine gun and shot at Alumit and the gang. "Alumit! You have powers, even if you're not in Precure form as well." Her fairy shouted. She can tell the future just like Tulbaghia, and she sensed that GGG was going to shoot at him, so she dodged ahead of time. "Whoa." She says in amazement. "Told ya!" Tulbaghia responded. "Not bad. But not good enough!" He takes out a missile launcher and fires it at her direction, but she dodged. But before it reached the storefronts, Aubrinjal and Nasubi created a barrier to reflect the missile back at him. Then Rocky Streets, from behind, tries to run the rest over with another truck, but Karai blew it away by controlling the fire hydrants nearby. They fire high pressured water toward the truck's windshield. "Damn! Our plans have been foiled again!" Rocky says. He tells K-Dash not to come, and the CBB retreated. Taima runs to the ambulance and checks on Colleen and Marianna. Then she called over the new Cultivehicle, which auto piloted itself to the scene from Karai's home. The guys send the two injured girls to the car and drive it to Greenestone Hospital. On their way, Koku was wondering if she was going to even make it to practice scheduled for 5:00. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." In the hospital, Colleen and Marianna were being checked on. "Hey girls, I have good news. The heart attacks weren't fatal at all." "Really Taima!?" Collen leaped put of the hospital bed in excitement. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately." Colleen shed a tear. "¿Qué pasa?" Karai asks. "I don't speak Spanish. I can speak English and a little bit of (Irish) Gaelic though." "What's wrong?" Nasubi asks. "Uh, nothing." Heartsease, on Togy's lap, uses her empathy super powers. "Actually, it is not nothing." She starts to feel Colleen's pain. "She does have some problems alright." "What was that?" Colleen shouted in surprise. She then notices Heartsease. "What? That horse thingie looks familiar." "I'm Heartsease from the Garden Land." She introduces himself. "Yeah, uh, hi Heartsease. I'm Colleen Lane." Colleen introduces herself as well. "I can sense other people's emotions, and it seems you have personal demons within you~" "No, I have no demons!" She runs away. "What are you, Dracula?" "Come back!" Taima chases her, with everybody but Agnese and Imani, who were responsible for keeping an eye on Marianna, following. Marianna was asleep the whole time, but as Taima and Colleen were running, she woke up. "Who are you girls?" "You don't remember me Marianna?" Agnese got up. "I'm Agnese and I was the first to come to your aid. And this is my little, sometimes annoying sister, Imani." "Hey, hey!" Imani shouted. "Oh, Agnese, hi. Thanks for saving my life." She responded. "I was seriously drunk from all the pain I endured from my life." "That's unfortunate." Agnese said. "Yeah.. Hey, Where's Colleen?" Marianna wondered. "She ran off sadly. And the rest followed." Imani answered, as she shrugged. "Heh, Colleen must have been too chicken to tell everybody her problems, as usual. The crackhead." Marianna responded. "Come on Marianna, that was hurtful." Imani said in a concerned matter. "She's always afraid to confront her problems. She's also like, soooo attracted to Bernie, but I doubt Bernie even wants her anyway because she looks so plastic." "That was rude! The girl has feelings too. Why are you so mean to her?" Agnese says. "Why do you care anyway? She's my friend, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with her." Marianna runs away as well. "Come back!" Imani shouted as she chased her. While Marianna told her personal demons, Colleen couldn't take the heat. She is running down Coastal Street between Stormguard and Hess Ave. She runs to an antique store and hides under the storefront. Togy and the gang were running down the same street shouting her name. But Colleen didn't avoid trouble. The Castilians were there. Tony Lazzeri, Lou Gehrig, and Brooks Robinson. Lazzeri made a catcall when he saw some of Colleen's pink panties through her school skirt. "Creepy." Colleen said with fear. "Black Buccaneer, we call forth thou to cause death and destruction, you are Pretty Cure's worst nightmare!" All 3 Castilians said, turning a white table from the 1600s to a BB. Colleen screamed, and Koku heard it. "Guys! I think I could hear her." Check all the storefronts in this area. "I got a better idea." Tulbaghia says. He then closes his eyes and tracks her location. "Check that antique store." He points to her location. "Alright!" Shakira says. "Let's goooooooooo!" They all enter, and see Black Buccaneers spooking Colleen. She was running away, but then gets cornered. She was about to get hit by the table shooting dishes, but Nasubi stepped in front of her and created a barrier that sent them back to the table. "Let's transform girls!" Nasubi said as she smiled. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. "Oh my God, they are the Pretty Cures?" Colleen thought. She smiled and felt relieved. Cure Allium used her mind to predict the BB's next move and told everybody to jump. They jumped and the kicked the table with their Cultivation Kick. The 3 Castilians tried to kidnap Imani, but Cure Agrumia used Fruit Explosion on the ground behind them to get their attention. "Nope, you will not lay a single dirty claw on my little sister." She yelled. "You birds annoy me. Time to send you back to the bird cage where you belong." "You kinda stole our lines there Agrumia." Cocoa and Aubergine held hands and shrug. Aubrinjal and Cream laugh. "Whatever." She winked back at them. Clementine admired Aubrinjal's beauty and thought "I want to marry her." Tulbaghia then told him "Aubrinjal's taken by Cream already." "Darn." Clementine responded. "Are you ready girls?" "You know it!" Cure Cannabis and Hemp say. "Cannabis, the euphoric miracle plant, will make another miracle, combined with...." Cannabis raises her hands. The sweet, healing flavor of Allium" Allium raises her rands. "The spicy flavor of Pepper," Pepper raises her hands. "The salty flavor of Salt," Salt raises her hands. "The sweet flavor of Maize," Maize raises her hands. "The delicate flavor of Aubergine," Aubergine raises her hands. "The heavenly tasty flavor of Cocoa!" Cocoa raises her hands. "And the sour flavor of Agrumia!" Agrumia raises her hands. All 8 hold hands. "And that makes..... CULTIVATION, HEALING, SHOWER!" A rainbow colored beam shoots out from their hands and into the ceiling. Then it starts to rain all around, purifying the table back to normal. The Castilians escape in time. "Imani, are you alright?" Agrumia comes to her aid. "Very alright, grazie." She responded. "Now what about Colleen?" She got up and helped Collen up from the corner. "Hey guys, thanks for saving me." Colleen says while running to hug a Cure. "I.... I have a confession to make." "What is it?" Cure Cannabis asks as she leaning towards the wall. "I always wanted to look beautiful to impress Bernie. But my friends always tell me that I'm not beautiful enough, so I took all kinds of cosmetics and plastic surgery, I even had a face lift and breast surgery to make myself look attractive." Colleen breaks down and cries. "But it hasn't been working and lately.. I've been taking drugs and took heavy alcohol to take the pain away." "That's tragic." Cure Salt says. "Peer pressure is a bitch." Marianna arrived. "Did you tell them about your problems? I sure hope you did." "Yes, Marianna." Colleen responded. "Good. This is what I've been imploring you to do all this time. Ever since February." "I admit I had an ugly personality, which is why nobody wanted to date me or anything. I'm sorry for all the bad things that I have done." "Don't worry." Cure Allium smiles and hugged her. "Me and Togy had personal demons that we had to conquer too." "And so did I." Agrumia added. "You don't need any rehab programs, I can cure you with my Healing Shower." Cannabis said. She used healing shower to break any drug and alcohol influence Colleen had. "Nice, I feel like myself now." Colleen smiled. "Hey, chill with us for a while." Salt says. "Want to watch me tryout for the Stormguard Tsunamis?" Cure Maize said. "Absolutely!" Colleen jumped and shouted. "The Tsunamis are my favorite team ever!" "I want to break barriers and become the first female player on the Japanese Summer League!" Maize jumped too. "Is Bernie going to be there?" Colleen says. "Of course he is." Maize answers. "Oh thank goodness." In Bell Park, Koku starts to stretch and take batting practice. Her cousin, Trent Inoue, manager of the Tsunamis, goes hard on her. "Set your feet, Mitzi, set your feet!" Trent shouted in her ears. "Ok!" She set her feet incorrectly. "I'm just a little nervous, is all." "I know how you feel. I want you to make the team, but I have to be fair, because many other players are fighting for this same job." Trent reminds her of the hard work she has to do to win. Koku starts to feel focused. "I don't want to lose this." She starts hitting balls deep. "YES! YES! YES!" Trent jumps around. Then the rest of her team (including Mario, Bernie, Chad and Akatsuki, who already made the team) hold her up. "This is great! Mitzi feels so happy right now." Heartsease says. "Yeah, Heartsease." Imani smiled. "She realized her chances of making the team were on the line so she shot for home plate instead of striking out." Pun intended. "BERNIE!" Colleen called out his name. She made a tearful apology and admitted her problems. "I'm sorry for being harsh on you too." "I forgive you. So what do you say?" "I'll give you a shot." Bernie gives her a hug and they kiss. "Hey guys, look at Colleen!" Alumit points to them kissing. "WOOOOOOOOO! COLLEEN!" Marianna cheered. The others smiled. "This is the greatest moment of my life. Thank you all!" Colleen said, wiping tears out. "Thanks Marianna for giving me the guts." "Hahaha, don't mention it." Marianna smiles. (End of Episode) Episode 24: Play Ball! Koku's first game as a Tsunami! Kokumotsu: I'm extremely nervous. It's my first game, and we're facing the defending champion Big Green. Taima: Take a deep breath. Koku: Ok. (takes deep breath) Umpire: Play Ball! Not. Black Buccaneer: 1, 2, 3 strikes and you're out Pretty Cures! Togarashi: Wrong, you were the one who struck out, Black Buccaneer! And Castilians, for messing with us, you have grounded to a double play! Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Umpire: Play Ball! Everybody: Koku's first game as a Tsunami! May we Cultivate your hearts! (Special Ad) Everybody: Cure Viola is coming soon! Category:Episodes